


running on empty

by sethgeckohs



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Possible smut, along with clexa, criminal!au, idk what i'm doing with this yet, in the future, mainly a linctavia and bellarke fic, slightly ooc for lincoln at first but it gets better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:03:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethgeckohs/pseuds/sethgeckohs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hadn't planned on going away with complete stranger - if going away could be the phrase used. Running away from your older brother and happening to be used as leverage when some handsome stranger robs a liquor store all in the same day can do that to a person. </p><p>OR the one where Octavia is on the run with Lincoln, Bellamy is the detective chasing after them both (for different reasons), Clarke is the daughter of a very wealthy and very corrupt government official, and Lincoln is the leader of a group of rebels seeking to expose the governments (and it's workers) secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	running on empty

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic ever, and the idea came to me very randomly, so please leave all the reviews!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia meets Lincoln in an... unfortunate turn of events.

 

 

> **the getaway.**

Bellamy had been breathing down her neck when she had decided. Ever since he had gotten his position as detective he had become even more anal about what she did - getting out of the house without him listing off the recent murders and muggings wherever she wanted to go was a feat. To put it frankly, she was sick of it. It had been okay when she was twelve, and semi-passable at fifteen, but at eighteen? When she worked and helped him with the rent and groceries and cooked for them and cleaned the house and basically did just as much as he did? 

To put it frankly, she was over it.

Which is what had her packing her duffel back and taking off, because after he had all but tried to  _keep_ her from leaving the house about four hours ago, Octavia had had it. And honestly, she could admit it was a irrational decision when she was hauling the heavy bag that had 'NYPD' written on it in big bold letters over her shoulder into the nearest liquor store after she had walked six miles and suddenly hit a mile long stretch of nothing but highway. Honestly, she didn't know what she expected, and honest to god she was about to turn back because she didn't have enough money for a bus ticket, let alone  _rent_ a car, and she had thought she would have some sort of epiphany when she was out, but she didn't have a clue as to what she was doing or where she was going and  _honestly_ and eighteen year old girl should not even  _have_ to run away, you know? Because who was Bellamy to try and restrict her? It wasn't like he was her father or anything, and it wasn't like she was doing anything dangerous-

Thankfully, or sadly, the train of thought had been interrupted by the cold feeling of a gun pressed to her head, and the feeling of warm breath against her ear as a random man pulled her flush against his chest. She was pretty sure if he hadn't been holding her flush against his body, she would have collapsed, both from the freak event that this would happen to _her_ and the fact that she was suddenly faced with the reality that she was going to have to face just about six more miles to get back home. She was going to scream, but a large hand had slapped down against her mouth as if predicting the movement without even seeing her face, and she was suddenly confronted with the fact that  _of course_ the one time she sets out to prove her big brother wrong, this happens.

She tried helplessly to get away, jabbing her elbow into his stomach and kicking as much as she could, she even bit him, but he wouldn't budge, and only pushed her towards the cash register and with a calm voice, as if this was nothing but casual for him by then, demanded all the money that was currently present. And when the man gave it to him without question, Octavia almost let out a sigh of relief, because he could let her go now, right? He just needed to make sure the guy had a reason, and all. But when she heard him say "She's coming with me, just in case you get any ideas", she almost began crying, because that meant that he wasn't going to let her go, and the last conversation she was going to have with her brother was her telling him to go fuck his work buddies and him telling her to stay the fuck inside, which, in all honestly, she should have done. But either way, he was taking her to his car and she was dragging her feet - her last attempt at discouraging him, when he ducked her head into the car like she had seen her brother do to criminals so many times, and by the time she even tried to get out of the car he was in the drivers seat, one abnormally large hand clamping down on her wrist, making it look almost childlike in comparison. 

"I'm not going to hurt you. So just let me drive for a while and I'll drop you off somewhere out of state." he asked, as if he was exasperated with  _her_ , and she was going to make a comment before she eyed the gun at his waistband, the uncomfortable hold of her wrist in his hand, the hard set of his jaw. She wasn't going to test him, if he was going to let her go like he said he was. 

She huffed at his statement, knowing he didn't expect an answer. Knowing he wasn't going to give listen to whatever she told him anyways. Plus, he had the gall to be annoyed with  _her_. She didn't even allow herself to fathom the thought that he was attractive (even though he was, all hard muscle and wide shoulders, and that tensed jaw made it hard not to stare). As far as she knew, he was just an asshole who didn't ever feel like learning how to make a living instead of taking what others did to make theirs. 

After what felt like forever of a deafening silence, she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Where are you going?" she asked, as she allowed herself to take in the interior of what she assumed was a car that cost more then either she or her brother had seen their entire lives - she assumed he jacked it off the last place he went to. 

"Nowhere." he forced out, and her eyes once again jumped to the hard flex of his jaw, the squareness of it. He was older then her, older then her brother even, she could tell. But that didn't stop her from staring him down and taking in every inch of her captor. "Mind your own business. I still have the gun."

"You just told me you were going to drop me off, at least stick to one story." she huffed, kicking softly at her bag as she tried to stretch out her legs without him exactly noticing; this had been the first time she was going to be sitting down for an extended period of time ever since she had left home.

"Why do you have a bag?" he asked, completely ignoring her previous statement. Octavia was good at reading people, and as far as she knew, he wasn't going to hurt her.. or at least she hoped he wasn't. He didn't really seem like he cared much about her, but then again you could never really know, so she settled with not pissing him off, answering his questions until this would be a awful story she would never tell anyone (especially Bellamy) until the day she died. 

"I was going somewhere." she sighed, sectioning off her hair for a braid so it would quit getting in her eyes because of the lowered front windows. "Other side of the country." she added, risking a glance at him from the side. Truthfully, that had been her only, stupid plan. Getting to somewhere with a warmer climate and a beach maybe, California if she could manage it. Whatever it was, she needed to leave - wanted to go to a university on the sand or maybe find something else she was good at. 

"Then why the hell was mine the only car in that parking lot?" he asked, and she silently cursed at herself, because that meant he knew she was just lost. That she had made a stupid mistake.

"Why were  _you_ there?" she asked, "Middle of nowhere in the less popular parts of the fancy state of New York." she rolled her eyes, head tilting to the side as she shifting so she was facing him fully, eyes still flitting back and forth from his gun to his face. Bellamy had taught her to fight, but she was nowhere near good enough to handle someone who was six something and also had a gun. She was naive sometimes, made stupid decisions (exhibit A: leaving home without a car. exhibit B: leaving home without money for a car), but she wasn't completely stupid. 

"I'm going down to Mexico.. to the Carribean from there." he sighed, scratching the back of his neck as if he regretted admitting that the second he had. 

"Beaches and white sand and pretty trees?" she asked, leaning back as she imagined it - it seemed like the dream, seemed like something from the storybooks, but she wasn't about to tag along with the guy who had kidnapped her. 

"Sure. Something like that." 

It was quiet after that, quiet for a long time until he pulled up to a motel, and she started getting antsy. "What are you- what are you doing? You said different state, why are you stopping? What-"

"Shut up." he cut her off, letting out a exasperated sigh as he got out of his car and quickly strode over to the passenger seat, and she had been getting off herself, except going to the other direction, when he had grabbed her upper arm forcefully and her big bag in the other as he strode quickly over to the entrance, making sure his grip tightened on her when they entered, and Octavia read him loud and clear.  _Don't make a scene, or the gun comes out to play._

This time, it was her turn to clench her jaw, her turn to make her arms form into fists as he all but dragged her into the only empty room in the damn place. And when he dropped her bag at the bed and moved to leave, she was going to let him, figuring he was just going to leave her there as it was, but she couldn't stop herself from calling out after him. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she all but snarled, rubbing at her arm as her eyes caught at the gun he was currently stuffing into the back of his jeans and hiding with his shirt. "Just caught me at a bad time." he says, as if he does this regularly, taking hostages and dropping them off as if nothing had ever happened. 

"Are you just going to leave me here?" she asked, voice going shriller then she had planned, and so she took in a deep breath and shook her head at the realization. "I mean, you said different state. I figured Pennsylvania or something. Not a fucking  _motel_ in the middle of nowhere. This is no better then where I started." she said, accompanied by a characteristic _humph_ when she was done.  

When he didn't reply, only shuffled around his prepaid phone that they sold at almost any liquor store, she eyed him and chose to take a different route. "I was going to California. I'm a eighteen year old runaway." she chuckled, still not wanting to sit on the bed because of all the hit she had heard went down in these places. "Listen, I don't know you. You could be a mass murderer... but if I've learned anything from my brothers job it's that usually, the killing goes on before any information is transferred... not after. Why the hell are you robbing liquor stores?" she asked, finally getting the question out of the way. "And why the hell are you running away to _Mexico?"_   it was all a valid question, it was all quite reasonable, honestly, because why would you run to Mexico if you weren't even going to kill a girl? What could have been that bad?

He had surprised her by answering. 

"I got mixed in with the wrong crowd." he said, and she knew he wasn't going to answer her any more then that. And she was used to men who didn't want to talk - she grew up with the king of pent up emotions, despite the fact that he told her more then he used to tell anyone. 

"I want to come with you." she said, and that finally got him looking at her, when she tilted her head. "I mean, you're going to have to stop threatening to shoot me, which I've called your bluff on by now, and you don't have to stick with me when we get there... but I need a way to get there." she said, and it was final. She didn't leave any room for question as she grabbed her bag and hiked it up her shoulder, ignoring the weight of it. And she was about to get into a whole spiel about how she would pay him, but he was already leaving, and she was taking long,  _wide_ strides to keep up with him, and was only mildly surprised when he went to a different, older car, that was all muscle but old enough that no one would question. And even more surprised when he got it going without a hitch. 

She was in the passenger side before he could even deny her the ride to the other side of the country and then some. 

"If you put the gun away, I'll pay you when we get there."

"You don't have to pay me." was all he said, but he put the gun away anyways.


End file.
